No Limits with You
by GokaiYellow
Summary: AU: Minho is failing Calculus and needs to get his grade up before spring break. When he is assigned Thomas as his tutor, he is drawn to the smirking, nerdy guy and desires something more. Based on a prompt from queerminho on tumblr.


**Author's note**: Thomas's appearance is based off the physical appearance of Stuart Twombly from _The Internship_. I own nothing.

* * *

His head jerked up at the sound of paper hitting the podium and his fingers drummed erratically on the table in front of him. He sucked in a breath of air, holding it in until his test landed on the desk. His eyes darted around the room and he observed everyone else's reactions. Teresa smirked as she turned over her test to see 1-2 red marks on the crisp, white pages. Ben heaved a heavy sigh when he spotted the fat 'B-/C+' at the top of his test and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hey shuck-head," his blonde seatmate said as he nudged him, "what's the news?"

Minho turned back to the test lying face down in front of him and he sighed as he flipped it over to reveal a 'D' with the words "See me afterwards" scrawled in the upper right corner. He winced at the grade and quickly put the test down, scratching the back of his head as he looked to the front.

The blonde made a face and shook his head at Minho. "That's no good Min," he said. "Second exam and it's a bloody 'D'. Semester's almost coming up to the halfway mark, ya shank."

"Really Newt?" Minho hissed. "I thought it was spring break already and that we were gonna get wasted in Vegas after this." He didn't want to think about it at all – he knew that he was shucked and shucked for good.

* * *

"You uh, wanted to see me?" Minho asked the professor as he approached the podium.

The woman nodded and removed her readers from her nose with a grim look. She tucked a strand of her short dark hair behind her ear and rested her arms on the podium. "This is the second test of the semester and it's another failing grade, Mr. Minho. If I were you, I'd be concerned for the midterm and the rest of the exams after spring break," she said.

Minho's shoulders sagged and he groaned as he ran a hand down his face. Looks like he could kiss those sweet spring break plans goodbye for good.

"However, it is early enough in the semester that you could pull your grade up," she said as she picked up her readers again. She pushed them up her nose as she continued, "I highly recommend you get a tutor and buckle down. We have plenty of talented students who know the material and they would be happy to assist you."

"Um, okay then," Minho said as he shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. "Is there someone you can recommend?" He prayed to God that it wasn't Gally – granted he was brilliant when it came to Math but nobody ever raved about him being a good tutor per se. Rumor had it that the last chick that had him as a tutor ended up in tears every time she met with him.

The professor pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled down a name, e-mail address, and phone number for Minho. She handed it to him and Minho was relieved to see that it wasn't Gally.

"He was one of my best students a few semesters ago – might actually rival Teresa in your class," the professor replied. "Unless you would prefer to work with–"

Minho shook his head no and flashed the professor a smile before leaving. No way would he work with Teresa – that girl could be verbally abusive, if not shocking. Sometimes she needed to get a shucking filter for what she said.

* * *

"You need a tutor? Please tell me you're shucking me shank!" Alby hooted when he heard the news.

Minho glowered at his roommate and shoved past him to get to his room in their apartment. He just wanted to get this whole tutoring thing settled so his grades would improve and he could actually enjoy spring break on some beach with no worries.

"I thought you were supposed to be the wonderboy extraordinaire here," Alby continued as he followed Minho to his room. "Looks like the all-around gen–"

Minho whirled around and got up in Alby's face. "Slim it shuck-face!"

Alby backed off and told him to chill. Minho groaned as he tossed his backpack on the floor and threw himself onto his bed, face down.

"Dude I'm shucked! If I don't improve, I'm shucking gonna have to give up spring break," he mumbled. "She said I need a tutor and I'm gonna have to get a B- or better to pass the midterm."

Alby crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Well don't panic yet, shank. Call your new tutor and get them to help you. Hang on, uh, who she'd give you?"

Minho lifted his head and sat up, reaching for his backpack for the contact info he got. He fished the paper out and unfolded it to read the name.

"Never heard of him," Alby shrugged. "But gotta be better than Gally or the girl there."

* * *

Minho looked at his watch before leaning back in his seat in the private study room he had booked for the first tutoring session. He had called the number on the scrap of paper and had arranged to meet his tutor, Thomas, in the library two days later. Thomas had told him to look for a guy with dark-rimmed glasses and short, brown hair. Minho fished out his phone and scrolled through the text messages to kill time.

**Alby**

Happy Tutoring! :P Let me know if he's as shucked up as Gally or the girl.

_Sent 10:50 AM_

**Newt**

You got this, ya bugging shank. Just think about the beach after we're done with midterms.

_Sent 10:56 AM_

**Ben**

When'd you get a tutor? He any good?

_Sent 10:58 AM_

A knock at the door made Minho look up from his phone and he saw a guy about 5' 11" standing outside the door with a beanie on his head. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and waved as he gave Minho an amused look with raised eyebrows. Minho stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

"You must be Minho," the guy said as he entered. "I'm Thomas."

Minho shook hands with Thomas and invited him in, quickly closing the door behind him. Thomas dropped his backpack into an empty chair and stretched his arms upwards, his shirt lifting up to reveal a slight six-pack. Minho bit his lip and took a seat across from him, pretending he hadn't noticed. Thomas sat down across from him and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"So you need help with Calc huh?" Thomas said as he fished out his notes from Calculus 101.

Minho nodded as he picked up a pencil and tried to keep his mind focused on the work ahead. When Thomas first came in, the first thing that Minho could think about was how stupid that beanie looked on him. He so desperately wanted to yank it off the boy's short, spiky brown hair, maybe tangle his hands in it before leaning in, fogging up the boy's glasses, and–

"Did you bring your previous tests?" Thomas asked, breaking into Minho's thoughts.

"Huh uh, oh yeah, yeah I did," Minho said as he dug through his backpack and pulled out the two tests covered in red marker. He slid them across the table and Thomas flipped through them. His eyebrow jerked higher as he looked at the errors on the pages and he sighed before putting the tests down.

"Um yeah, well uhhhhh," Thomas sighed as he ran a hand across his face, fingertips skimming the bridge of his glasses. "Seems like this material is over your head. Uh no offense, but why are you in Calc?"

Minho flushed at that comment and stiffened in his chair. "Well, I thought that my Asian-ness would get me through this class, smooth sailing," he shot back. As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted them. While Newt and Alby were used to his snarky comebacks, he had no idea whether this guy would let them slide off his back or whether he'd get up and quit right on the spot. He quickly added, "This uh, was the only class that wasn't waitlisted and I need to complete the Math requirement to graduate on time."

Thomas shot him an amused look as he pushed back his chair and stood up. Minho held his breath and waited for him to storm out and tell him that he was shucked and that he could find another shank to tutor him. But instead of heading for the door, Thomas slid the tests over to the seat next to Minho's left and walked over, pulling the chair out and sitting down.

"Well, I guess we better help you turn this around now, right?" Thomas said as he reached for his backpack across the table. He fished out a pencil, pulled his notes from the class closer, and cast a sideways glance at Minho.

Minho let out the breath he had been holding in and relaxed his stiff shoulders. "Right," he said. "And uh, sorry for my earlier answer. My friends say I have…a unique sense of humor to say the least."

Thomas smirked at him and replied, "Yeah you're cool, don't worry about it. I'm more a sarcasm guy myself."

Minho grinned before pulling out some blank paper and moving his chair closer to the table.

They worked through the problems he missed on the past exams, with Thomas showing him where Minho made errors. Then Minho worked through the problems again with Thomas showing him what to do. Things started to click and make better sense in Minho's mind but he still felt nervous about the exams ahead. Thomas looked at his watch and closed his binder, signaling that this session was over.

"She's probably going to give a quiz before the midterm," Thomas said as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. "It will have some of the stuff from the past exams on it."

Minho sighed as he stretched his arms and scratched the back of his head. He was nervous – sure things made sense now but what if he froze up on test day?

Thomas paused and turned back towards Minho. He leaned forward on the table and looked him in the eye. "Hey, you've got this," Thomas said. "Trust me, this stuff isn't easy but you've got the gist of the material – it's just remembering the steps for solving. And we can meet again before the midterm." He smiled and winked at Minho before leaving the study room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alby asked when he got back.

Minho put his backpack down and went straight for the fridge for something cold to drink. At first he thought about a beer but hesitated. He spied the lemon-lime soda cans in the fridge and cracked one open, shutting the door quickly. He took a long swig of the soda as he headed back to his room. Alby blinked in surprise and sat up straighter on the couch.

"Well that's unusual," Alby murmured. "Turned down a cold beer for soda – does this mean that it went well? Or did something happen?"

Minho sighed as he put the can down on his desk and he stretched his arms to the side. He couldn't stop thinking about him. The smirk, the goofy eyebrow wiggles, the sprinkle of moles and freckles over his face. Ugh, why did his tutor have to be cute, in a nerdy way?

Alby nudged him and Minho ignored it, still in a daze. Alby waved his hand in front of Minho's face and tried to get his attention. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh no," Alby began, "Min's got the hots for his tutor. You my friend are more than just shucked; you're definitely shucked for life."

Minho rolled his eyes and took another swig of his soda, letting the bubbles and syrupy sweetness burn his throat. The soda made him think more of Thomas. God, if he was here, he'd probably be leaning against the doorframe, smirk on his face, with a knowing look in his eyes. Thomas would probably be calling all the shots and Minho would be mindlessly submitting to him as Thomas bit his ear, hands sliding lower and lower…

"Geez shuck-face, come back to the Glade!" Alby shouted at him. He nudged Minho hard and pointed to his roommate's pants. "And do something about that. Man, I better not be hearing you moan your shuck tutor's name in your sleep tonight."

Minho snapped out of his daydream and ducked his head when he noticed his hard-on in his pants, ears burning hotly. Yup, Alby was right – he was definitely shucked.

* * *

Minho held his breath as he waited for the quiz to come back. Thomas had been right – the quiz used similar problems to the ones found on the exams, only with different numbers. The professor placed his quiz in front of him with a wan smile and Minho wasted no time flipping it over. A B-/C+.

Newt nudged him and patted him on the back. "Getting better Min," he said.

Ben leaned back in his seat and glanced over his shoulder at Minho. "So Min, does this guy need more students?" he asked. "Cause I kinda need to get my grade up too."

Minho felt his blood boil at that question. Ben couldn't have Thomas – he was his tutor, possibly even more than just that. Besides, he was a weirdo with the rambling and incoherent mumbling about changes and hating the past. His mom probably coddled the guy too long.

Before he could shoot a snarky reply, Teresa tapped Ben on the shoulder and shot him her sweetest smile. "Well you're in luck," she began, "because I can help you and I have lots of time on my hands to help you." Ben forced a smile and Teresa shot Minho a knowing look before turning back to the front.

"What was that about?" Newt asked.

Minho shrugged his shoulders and shifted in his seat. "Beats me."

* * *

"You can thank me later," Teresa said as she took a seat across from Thomas. She tossed her messenger bag onto the table and pulled out a water bottle, taking a long swig from it.

Thomas looked up from his laptop and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He picked up his coffee from the table and took a sip. "Uh okay, what am I thanking you for?"

Teresa rolled her eyes and put her water bottle down. "I saved you from having to tutor the mumbling madman. Now you can focus on your heartthrob and his grade. You're welcome."

Thomas shot her a grateful smile and raised his coffee cup to her. "Thanks, I owe you."

"Of course you do," she replied. "Ugh I think I have to meet him in a couple of minutes."

"Aww I'm sure he's mad about you," Thomas teased with a smirk.

Teresa punched him in the arm and made a face as she replaced her water bottle in her bag and stood up to leave.

"You really think this guy feels the same way about you?" she asked.

Thomas slid a hand under his beanie and messed up his hair. His hand trailed behind his neck and he tilted his head to the side. He was about 50% sure that Minho was interested in him but at the same time, he was worried that it was a one-way street situation.

Teresa shot him a sympathetic smile and fiddled with the strap of her bag. "You said he made a snarky comment about the class and apologized right away, right? Or did I get that all mixed up in my head?"

"Uh no, you're correct," Thomas replied. "And I think he looked worried after he said the comment, almost as if he thought I was gonna say 'Shuck it' and leave."

"Did you wink at him before you left?" she asked. She shot him a look and Thomas shifted in his seat. Was he really that predictable?

"Yeah…I did," Thomas said as he picked up his coffee. "Maybe I was imagining it but he ducked his head and blushed afterwards."

Teresa shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah I'd say he's into you. Just don't forget me and the little people when you two link up."

* * *

"Check that out shank," Minho crowed as he slid the quiz across the table.

Thomas caught the quiz and picked it up. Minho watched as Thomas skimmed the page and looked up with a smile and a thumbs-up.

"Nice work," Thomas said as he passed it back. "So, I take it that you didn't just call me to brag about the grade?"

"We learned some new material today and it will be on the midterm, which is about a week and a half away," Minho said. "So if you expect a hot hookup, I need to pick your brain before judgment day." He felt his ears warm up when the last part left his mouth.

Thomas nodded and he gestured to Minho's notes on the material. "Shall we get started?"

Minho nodded as Thomas moved over to the chair next to him. Thomas pulled his chair close to Minho's, while the latter dug around for a pencil. Then Minho felt hot air on his ear and a soft, plump lip brush carelessly against the lobe.

"So was that an offer?" Thomas asked.

Minho felt his skin prickle and color flooding his cheeks. "Um wha-what offer?" He had an idea that Thomas was referring to the infamous last sentence he just uttered a few moments ago.

"Ah Min don't play dumb with me," Thomas said. "You know what I'm talking about."

Minho gulped and forced himself to focus and not lose it in the study room. After all, there was no privacy – it had two windows that other students could see into and happened to be on the first floor of the library.

"Ummm yeah it, uh, it uh, was," Minho said. "But not until I pass my midterm."

Thomas groaned as he moved away and Minho flattened his fist on the table. He met the brown eyes of his tutor and stared back with fierce intensity.

"You think this is any easier for me, shuck-face?" Minho hissed. "Well, it's not, you shank. You have no shucking idea."

Thomas leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No I agree," he said. "But trust me, I will help you pass this one. Then we can go from there. Deal?"

"Deal," Minho echoed. "So help a dude out, what's the deal with this…"

* * *

"Wednesday is our midterm," the professor announced on Monday. "I highly suggest that you study your past exams and if you have any questions, feel free to come to me for help. I am allowing you to bring in one guide sheet with both sides filled and it can contain any of the example problems, formulas, and whatever you need to help you solve the problems."

The class buzzed about the last statement and Minho felt relieved and nervous at the same time. He was starting to understand the material better than he ever did, but a small part of him doubted whether he was going to get the desired B- or higher that he needed to get his grade up.

As soon as class ended, Newt tapped him on the shoulder. "You studying with your tutor before the test?"

"That's the plan," Minho murmured. "Why, what are you doing?"

Newt rolled his eyes and nodded over at Teresa and Ben. "Studying with these two shanks. It was better than spending it with Gally or Alby trying to make up klunk about Calc. Besides Teresa said she sensed that you'd be prepping with Tom beforehand."

Minho's phone buzzed and he slid across the screen to read the latest text message. Newt looked over his shoulder and murmured, "Well speak of the devil…"

**Thomas**

Hey Min! Midterm's Wednesday, right?

_Sent 1:30 PM_

Newt threw his stuff in his bag and stood up. "I'll leave you two to plan things out."

Minho packed up and left the classroom behind Newt, texting his reply to Thomas.

**Minho**

No it got canceled, you shank. Yeah it's Wednesday and I'm freaking out! Please tell me you can meet before then!

_Sent 1:33 PM_

**Thomas**

Well, I don't know…kinda got something already planned, studying wise.

_Sent 1:34 PM_

Minho's face fell when he read the latest message from Thomas. Seriously? If Thomas was bailing on him, then he was really shucked. But Minho recalled that Thomas had his own studies to worry about and he kicked himself for thinking only about his grades and that Thomas's didn't matter.

**Thomas**

You do realize that I was talking about you, shuck-face. ;P

_Sent 1:37 PM_

**Minho**

I swear you nearly killed me there. Why did you have to do that, you shank?!

_Sent 1:38 PM_

**Thomas**

For laughs – you believed it too for a while. ;) So, I tried booking a room in the library but the slots are all filled up until Friday. You wanna study at my place or yours?

_Sent 1:40 PM_

Minho hesitated on his next reply and felt his heart skip a beat. He wasted no time texting Alby to make sure that their place was empty for tonight.

**Minho**

Where are you planning to study for midterms?

_Sent 1:42 PM_

**Alby**

Probably in the library, although Winston said he'd probably host some of us for Bio at his place. Did you and your boyfriend make plans? :P

_Sent 1:43 PM_

**Minho**

Cute Alby – it's actually a date with my Calc book. There's no space at the library for a private room and I need to study with Thomas somewhere.

_Sent 1:44 PM_

**Alby**

You better not use my room, shank if more than Math takes place. Better not come back to find a bunch of little Minhos running amok thanks to you two.

_Sent 1:46 PM_

**Minho**

Sure that's what's going down tonight, shuck-face. But seriously, its just boring Math stuff I'm doing.

_Sent 1:47 PM_

* * *

"I'm off," Alby announced as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Have fun with numbers and random Math stuff that no normal person needs to know."

"Sure, it's becoming my FAVORITE subject now," Minho shot back. "Hope you come back alive from Winston's."

Alby had his hand on the door and he turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "It's just Bio man."

"Which he takes very seriously and seems to enjoy too much," Minho shot back. "Don't say I didn't warn you if he ends up becoming the next serial killer."

Alby rolled his eyes and left their apartment. Minho pulled a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water from the fridge, and took a sip. He heard a knock at the door and he put his glass down to answer it.

Minho opened the door to see Thomas standing there with an anorak zipped up and the trademark beanie covering his head. "Geez need any more layers?" Minho asked as he let Thomas in.

"Well I have a good reason for them," Thomas replied as he tugged on the strap of his backpack.

"What is it then?" Minho asked. "Dude, you don't need the anorak – it's almost spring!"

Thomas smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, are we studying out here or in your room?"

Minho led the way to his room and nudged the door open with his foot. He gave Thomas his desk chair and left to grab a stool from the kitchen for himself. While in there, he grabbed his water glass and a second glass for Thomas.

"Brought you some water," Minho said as he dragged the stool over. He plunked the glass down in front of Thomas and put his own glass on the far right corner of the desk. "So where should we start?"

Thomas fished out a packet from his backpack and placed it on the desk. "This was the final from my semester," he said. "Unfortunately she changes it up every year, but I think it would be good to try it and see how you do."

Minho flipped through it and felt his heart sink when he saw it was a long exam. He didn't think it was remotely possible for a Math class to have this many problems on it. He reached for his guide sheet with as many formulas, example problems, and concepts on it that he could fit in tiny print on both sides. Yup, this was going to come in handy for this beast of an exam.

Thomas must have seen Minho's expression for he added, "Here's some incentive: if you get 10 questions correct, you'll get a little reward. I'll keep rewarding you if you continue to get things right. Sound fair?"

"What's the reward?" Minho asked with a baffled look on his face. "You hiding candy or beer in that coat or something?"

Thomas shook his head and replied that Minho would have to wait and see.

Minho shrugged and grabbed a blank sheet of paper along with a pencil and began working on the first few questions. Some of them were basically Pre-Calculus questions and a few happened to be statement questions where Minho had to answer whether they were true or false in certain cases. When he finished the first 10, he slid his work and answers over to Thomas and let him look them over.

Thomas leaned forward to look at the work and he checked his copy of the final with his answers against Minho's. Minho waited for Thomas to acknowledge how he did and was rewarded with Thomas smiling and setting down his answer sheet. Thomas unzipped the anorak and hung it off the back of the chair.

"About time you took that thing off – told you it was too much to wear," Minho said as he picked up his pencil again. "What the shuck? Why are you wearing a sweater – it's almost April!"

"Don't you have 10 more questions to answer?" Thomas shot back with a cocky smile.

Minho rolled his eyes and began cranking through the next set. These were some of the early concepts that they covered in class, which used a fair amount of Pre-Calculus skills with a few new things from Calc. He flew through them quickly and passed the papers to Thomas again.

Thomas checked Minho's work, eyes darting back and forth to each step outlined in the solution. He sat back and pulled his sweater up and off his head to reveal a wrinkled, white button down. One hand hung onto the beanie that rose up his forehead slightly as the sweater came off. When Thomas had removed the sweater, he tossed it on the floor behind him and straightened the button down, which was slightly sheer, revealing Thomas's pale chest underneath.

Minho squinted at Thomas, baffled as to why the sweater came off first before the beanie. Thomas flashed his trademark smirk and raised his eyebrows at Minho.

"Halfway there Min," Thomas replied as he leaned back in the chair.

"Uh yeah, yeah I guess I – hang on, is it just me or are you stripping when I get the answers right?" Minho blurted out. "Cause you normally don't wear this many layers, last I recalled."

Thomas winked and Minho felt his ears burning. "You got me. Motivated to keep going?" Thomas said as he stretched his arms up.

Minho nodded in a daze as he picked up his pencil to begin work on the next few problems. These were on slopes and differential calculus, which resulted in him graphing out curves and slopes to find the difference. He forced himself to double check, no triple check everything in this section before showing Thomas his work.

Thomas compared his answers to Minho's and began unbuttoning the white shirt. Minho felt like it was an eternity watching Thomas slowly undo every tiny button on the shirt, before the latter cast it behind him in a crumpled heap.

Minho bit his lip and felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of Thomas shirtless. He was pretty fit for a nerdy guy – the muscles were defined and the slight six-pack looked more impressive up close. The 'v' lines were sharp and sloping at an angle that made Minho's mind wander lower. He hissed as he felt his member bulging eagerly against his jeans.

Thomas smirked as he ran a hand across his chest, watching Minho's eyes follow it. He stroked a 'v' line slowly, brushing his fingertips along the angled line and ending at his belt. Minho blushed when his eyes fell on Thomas's bulge below the belt.

"Just 10 more left Min," Thomas announced. "That's all that's left and then you get the final reward."

"Ugh Tom," Minho groaned. "You're killing me. You have no idea how badly I want you now. You really expect me to focus on 10 more shucking questions with a boner?"

Thomas met Minho's eyes with a devilish glint in them and he licked his lips seductively. "Come on Min," Thomas said in a singsong voice. "It's only 10 more questions."

Minho flipped to the last page of the exam and began solving the questions feverishly. This section was on limits, a mix of finding limits and checking to see if the limit existed. He wrapped up the final question and almost slid the answers to Thomas, before deciding to check everything to ensure that it was correct. Thomas drummed his fingers on the desk and waited for Minho to look up from the exam.

"Think that's it," Minho said as he slid the answers over to Thomas with a shaky hand. He began looking around his room to keep him occupied, as he didn't want to watch Thomas proof the final 10, for fear that he screwed one, if not all of them up.

Silence settled in and Minho crossed his arms over his chest. He jerked his head toward Thomas when the latter tapped him on the shoulder. Thomas was standing up to undo his belt, letting the ends dangle. He seemed to be taking his sweet time unbuttoning the top button and unzipping his jeans. Minho clenched the edges of his stool as Thomas dropped his jeans and stepped out of them.

"Well, I knew you cou-Min!" Thomas started to say but was cut off by Minho springing from his stool and crashing his lips against Thomas's, their bodies pressed close together. The sudden action made Thomas lose his balance and he fell to the ground with Minho on top.

Thomas groaned in Minho's mouth as their members pressed against each other, straining against the cotton and denim, begging to be free. Minho nipped Thomas's bottom lip and Thomas pressed him closer, hungrily wanting more. After a few moments, Minho broke off the kiss to gasp for air and he smirked as he looked down at Thomas on the ground.

"You have a lot of nerve for teasing me like that, shuck-face," Minho said. He shook his head when he saw the beanie still sitting on Thomas's forehead and he yanked it off his tutor's head. "God that needed to go. That shucking got on my nerves."

"But you get the material now, right?" Thomas panted as Minho kissed him on the neck. Thomas felt his cock slipping up in his boxers and the head was dangerously close to the waistband. "Augh, Min please," he whimpered as he felt himself starting to wet his boxers.

"Please, what?" Minho asked as he pulled away from Thomas's neck. His face was inches away from Thomas's and the hot breath began to fog up Thomas's glasses.

"Bed…now," Thomas got out.

Minho got up and offered Thomas a hand. Thomas pulled himself up and groped at Minho's t-shirt, in an attempt to take it off. Minho took the hint and pulled it off while Thomas tugged at his jeans.

"Too many clothes Min," Thomas said. "I showed mine, now you need to show yours."

Minho chuckled as he tossed his shirt on the floor and stepped out of his jeans. "What are you talking about shuck-face?" Minho said. "I haven't seen yours yet." He reached out and gingerly removed the glasses from Thomas's nose, setting them down on the desk. "Sorry, wanted to see you without them. Can you still see?"

The wicked glint was back in Thomas's eyes and Minho found himself being pushed backwards onto his bed as Thomas shed his boxers. Minho licked his lips at the sight before Thomas's lips met his again in a flurry of rough kisses. Minho tried to pull his briefs off, only to have his hand swatted away by Thomas who yanked them off hastily.

Minho managed to get his hand on Thomas's cock and he gripped it at the base, tugging hard on it. Thomas hissed as he broke off the kiss and he moved to Minho's neck to nip and kiss the flesh there. He smirked against Minho's neck when he grabbed ahold of Minho's member and returned the rough tug that he received.

"Ssshuck Thomas," Minho hissed. "I…ahhhh oh man. Please don't shucking stop!"

"Wouldn't. Dream. Of. It." Thomas said in ragged breaths as he continued tugging. His thumb rolled around the head, which earned a loud moan from Minho who thrust his hips up at the motion.

Minho tried to keep up with Thomas's pace but he felt himself getting close. Between the rough kisses, Thomas's hand at the base, and the circular motions on the head, it was too much for Minho who panted, "Auuugh Tom, I'm, I'm…oh ssssssshuck!" He closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, fireworks dancing wildly behind his eyelids. Thomas groaned as he came a few seconds later and he slumped over Minho's torso, gasping for air.

Minho pried his eyes open and ran his other hand through Thomas's hair. Thomas smiled as he looked up at Minho and pulled himself up to Minho's chest.

"So uh, now what?" Thomas asked. He didn't know whether Minho was going to treat this as a one-night stand or whether there was something more. He prepared himself for the worst and tried not to look too hopeful.

"Come with me to spring break," Minho said.

Thomas lifted his head from Minho's chest. "Are you shucking me?"

"I'm not," Minho replied as he rested his hand on top of Thomas's head. "I want you to come with me. I really like you, you realize that right, shank?"

Thomas scooted up the bed so he was shoulder to shoulder with Minho. He traced the boy's lips with his thumb, which were still quite swollen from the aggressive make-out session they had earlier and smirked. He pressed his lips to Minho's gently and pulled away slowly.

"I feel the same, you shank," Thomas said.

* * *

Thomas checked his watch and anxiously pushed his glasses up on his nose as he waited for Minho at the campus coffeehouse. He was supposed to meet Minho to see his results from the midterm earlier in the week. Just as Thomas was pulling out his phone to text him, a packet landed in front of him with a large A- on the front page.

"I owe my tutor a lot for that shucking A- I got," Minho said as he sat in the seat across from him.

Thomas smiled as he looked through the exam before passing it back to Minho. "So what's the plan for spring break?"

Minho sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, it's between going to somewhere with a beach or hitting up the strip in Vegas. Alby's not made up his mind yet."

"Well, this is my opinion but I'm leaning towards the beach," Thomas said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Minho grinned and he laced his fingers together, resting them behind his head. "Mmhm beach sounds good right now to me…"


End file.
